battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MTN-55
The Motion Sensor 'is a usable gadget in ''Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Overview An integral tool for scouting and collecting real-time intelligence, this portable high-tech device is designed for sensing even the slightest twitch of movement, alerting the owner when an enemy has breached the premises on foot or by vehicle. They can be thrown much like a grenade to help spot enemy infantry and vehicles in its radius. They operate for a short period of time, after which it will no longer detect enemies. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, on the single player level, Crash and Grab, the player starts with motion sensors, along with an MP-443 Grach and HG-2s. In multiplayer, the '''MTN-55 is issued to the Recon kit. A kit can carry 3 of them at a time. When thrown, any enemies within the area of effect will appear as a red dot in the game or of a certain icon if they are in a vehicle, like when an enemy player is spotted, as well as inside the mini-map. There is no limit to how many can be thrown at a time; it is common for them to be spammed, as they can be replenished at ammo crates. File:BFBC_MOTION_SENSOR.jpg|The MTN-55 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course on Conquest mode Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Motion sensor returns in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 with many changes. It is still only available to the Recon class and the user can carry 3 of them at a time. The motion sensor displays enemies within its detection radius of 25 meters on the mini-map as red triangles, and has a shorter active time of twenty seconds. Only one of them can be used by a player at any given time; if another is used while the first one is still active it will be replaced by the second one. However the sensors now also send out a beeping noise whenever an enemy is detected, alerting the user in addition to their target. They can also be replenished by ammo boxes from Assault players, and resupplied very quickly. Motion sensors, as their name implies, can only detect motion. If a player remains still, the motion sensor will be unable to track the player. Paradoxically, motion sensors will detect enemy explosives that are planted (i.e. mines) by placing an icon on the tacmap, but this icon will disappear once the motion sensor has expired. Enemies killed within the range of a motion sensor give the player 20 'motion mine assist' points, with 10 extra points if the kill was by a squadmate. Many snipers using all-kit weapons 'spam throw' them to find enemy players and close in for an easy, close range kill. Battlefield Play4Free The Motion Sensor is a gadget available for the Recon kit. It works exactly in the same way as it does in the Bad Company series, but has a smaller range and a long recharge time. However, you can both increase range and reduce the time needed to throw a new motion sensor with the Motion Sensor training option. It lasts on the ground for about 30 seconds. After 2011/09/01 game update players get points for enemies that had been killed while their position was revealed on the mini-map by the Motion Sensor.2011/09/01 Game Update - retrieved September 1, 2011 Battlefield 3 Motion sensing is retained by the Recon class in the forms of the T-UGS and MAV gadgets. Certain vehicles can also receive Proximity Scan upgrades that allow them to detect nearby infantry. Trivia *When a motion sensor is thrown, it makes a sound when it hits the ground. Hearing the tell-tale 'clink' will tell players that they have been spotted and should take some sort of action. *Standing still will not alert the player of their presence (looking around, aiming, using weapons and crouching are not detectable either). This may throw the enemy off, thinking that the player has left the area or been killed. * The motion sensor's design resembles that of Battlefield 2142's Motion Mine, though it lacks the arming switch. * Any enemies picked up by the motion sensor only appear on the map. Pips will not appear above an enemy's head. This makes the sensor less useful in Hardcore gamemodes as the distinctive bleep is the only giveaway of nearby enemies. * One way to use the sensor effectively in Hardcore is to throw one after pulling down an enemy flag in conquest while waiting for your team's flag to go up. Any enemy who enters the area to challenge your flag capture will be picked up by the motion sensor. * Another idea for Hardcore is to throw the sensors near your M-Com stations while on defense. If you can find an ammo box to replenish your stock you can constantly be aware of any enemies nearing your M-Coms without having to have the actual station itself in sight. References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free